By combining immune monitoring on multiple platforms in a single center, the Human Immune Monitoring Center (HIMC) has created an ideal environment for all aspects of human immunology studies, from sample processing and banking, to immune assessment assays, and data analysis and integration. Of particular relevance to this U19, we have an efficient system for high capacity sample banking and retrieval, working closely with the Clinical and Translational Research Unit (CTRU) and clinical coordinators to ensure accurate labeling, sample tracking, and optimal storage and retrieval for assays. We have also standardized both basic and advanced immune monitoring platforms, from simple ELISA assays for determination of CMV and EBV antibody titers, to complex CyTOF mass cytometry assays. In our first Specific Aim, we will process and bank PBMC, serum, and RNA for clinical specimens, in collaboration with the CTRU and Clinical Core. In our second Specific Aim, we will offer CMV and EBV antibody testing and hemagglutinin inhibition assays, provide DNA and RNA extraction services, and run CyTOF assays for CCHI projects. We have highly trained personnel in all of these areas to support the generation of optimized and standardized data. Finally, in our third Specific Aim, we will offer data integration services through our online relational database, Stanford Data Miner (SDM). With newly developed capabilities, SDM will allow integration of data across the above assays and with relevant clinical variables. It will also be able to mine these integrated data sets using on-board machine learning tools such as decision trees and association rules mining.